You May
by Fenris's Slytherin Princess
Summary: Hermione and Ron break up on mutual terms over the summer holidays, but will a new role in Hogwarts spark new love for Hermione? WARNINGS: not many swears, and no sex! A little bit of violence, but nothing graphic. Please R&R!


Harry, I'm single. I know, it's an awful way to start a letter, and I wish I could write to you telling you how it's for the best, and whilst I'm sure it is, I just can't do it. I don't want to talk about it either, so ask Ronald if you really want to know. I'm sure you know, because you've spent too long with Ginny this holiday, but I understand. I'm doing okay, though. Don't worry, I hope you're all okay, I'll be at my parents if you need me. I hope you'll come back this year, I am, and I think Ron is too. I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow at about lunch time if you want to see me, I've missed you. Bye. Hermione. Hermione owled Harry the letter as soon as the ink had dried on the parchment, and sat down on her wicken living chair. She'd brought an owl with funds from the War, because, after all, she'd deserved a new one. Sighing deeply, she took out the latest book she was reading, Alice in Wonderland, and eyed the pictures absently. It was six o'clock. If she was with Ron, then she'd be making dinner or showing him more Muggle things, or snoozing, or, well, other stuff that Hermione didn't really want to think about. No. That was over, and she was glad that she'd been able to keep Ron as a friend- that was important to her. _ Hermione Apparated to Diagon Alley at ten to twelve, so she could go to the bookshop before seeing Harry. She didn't expect him to show up, if she was honest, because he didn't respond, but she wanted to try. She missed Harry. The bookshop was quite busy on a Wednesday lunch time, which surprised Hermione, but she was glad that the Muggle Fiction section was deserted. She loved it there; not just because she could read her childhood books, but because she could be alone whilst doing so. She sunk into her favourite bean bag, whilst reading the back of Matilda when an odd display caught her eye. 'Inside Azkaban, a Woman's Tale' was the words splattered across a board, with a winking picture of a young witch with deep, black hair hanging around her shoulders. She pushed Matilda back into it's rightful place on the lower shelf, raised herself up from her comfy seat, and strolled over to the display, wanting to find out more. Hermione got to the display, and was greeted by an odd sight. She hadn't seen who was looking at the books on the stand, but she was shocked to see who it was. Draco Malfoy stood opposite Hermione, his hair messy and badly kept, his eyes heavy with bags, and his clothes more Muggle than to be expected. Hermione pursed her lips, however, and carried on looking on the back of the book. It looked interesting enough, but Hermione was distracted by the musky scent coming from across the table. "I didn't realise real life books were your thing," Hermione muttered, fishing in her back pocket for a few galleons. "Not everyone likes to immerse themselves into false realities when things so cruel are in this one," Draco said without looking up, as if he'd prepared that answer. Hermione let a flicker of a smile grace her lips, but then she shook her head. "I think that's a sensible view point to have, though fiction books can be just as eye-opening as non-fiction books." Hermione said, just as stiffly. "I thought it would be ironic to give this to my father, given his location," Draco looked up at Hermione, and if he was being honest or not, Hermione couldn't tell. Laughing to himself, Draco added, "I was joking." "Ah," Hermione nodded, "I thought so. It would be rather insensitive." "Yes, well so was his treatment of, well, almost everyone. And I believe 'insensitive' is an understatement." Draco picked up one of the books. "Anyway, it's a distant family member of mine. My very French third cousin, Violette Black, and Mother asked for a copy of the book. It was the least I could do." "How is she?" Hermione asked after a moment of awkward tension. "Not brilliant," Draco said with a sigh, and for a few seconds, his Malfoy demeanour vanished. It reappeared shortly, however, as Harry waltzed through the door, grinning. "Hello Hermione- Malfoy, what are you doing?" Within seconds, the relatively friendly display turned to an ice cold one, and Draco refused to look Hermione's way again. "Getting a book for my mother, or am I not allowed parents, Potter?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, and turned to walk away. "Well, considering mine were killed before memory, I wouldn't know how one earns the right to have them. Maybe you should ask your Dark Lord, he likes taking parents away from kids." Harry spat bitterly, and looked at Hermione. "We're leaving." "I wanted this book," Hermione objected, a little angrily. "Well hurry up! Some people have better things to do than read all day." Harry glared between Draco and Hermione. "That's horrible," Draco turned suddenly, "all Granger has done over the last seven years is save your behind, and you have a go at her for reading? The one thing that's kept you alive? Are you really as thick as people say, Potter? Because that's just hurtful, and rude." His tone wasn't raised, but it was aimed right at Harry, and Draco must have known how guilty that would have made him feel. "This isn't a pity party," Hermione huffed, and went to pay. "Hermione, I'm sorry," Harry begged as Hermione sped ahead of him. "It's Malfoy, he winds me-" "Well maybe you should get rid of your childish fueds, Harry!" Hermione snapped, raising her voice. "It's getting pathetic, and I'm sick of it. Now, are we going to have a chat, or are you going to moan at someone else for the sins of thy father?!" Harry breathed deeply, shocked, "uh- well," he wrung his hands, "let's get a coffee." Harry chose a Muggle coffee shop, and Hermione found a snug corner to wriggle into. She ordered a tea, and Harry paid for that, and his latte. They sat in silence for ten minutes, before Harry spoke up. "What happened with you and Ron?" "Does it matter?" "Yes, of course it matters. I care about you." "I didn't want to be with him. I loved him, and it's been hard, but it wasn't right. We didn't fit as well as I'd hoped." "Oh." "Maybe I wanted it to work out between us because then everything would just work. You'd have Ginny, and Luna and Neville might settle down, and Fr-" Hermione paused, "the War was hard on us all; I just wanted someone to share the pain with." "I understand," Harry sipped his drink, and neither said anything else to each other for the rest of the day. _ The first day back at Hogwarts was always going to be painful, but even more so after Hermione had been crowned Head Girl. Worse? Draco was Head Boy. It was a consolation prize, almost, for losing his dad to Azkaban. Hermione thought this was bollocks, because more people had lost more than him. But nevertheless, she sort of understood. It was for school unity, and nothing more, in the eyes of the student body. Hermione and Draco had even been awarded their own tower, which was, as both predicted correctly, was going to be hell. "So," Ron slid next to Hermione at dinner time on the first day back, "Head Girl, eh?" "Yes," Hermione muttered, a little reserved, and carried on cutting up her steak. "Congratulations," Ron smiled a painful smile, and looked away. "Thank you, Ronald," Hermione managed bitterly, and went back to her dinner. The first night was one of the hardest. By now, she would be sleeping in with Ron, and Hermione missed his warm arms around her. The nights were cold in September, and she missed the distinct smell of Ron during them. She had spent the holidays without him, and she had convinced herself that it'd be just as okay, but it wasn't. It wasn't okay. Hermione had decided to wear her most comfortable nightclothes- red plaid button ups and matching bottoms- because she missed her parents and home, despite being there on her own for so long. She'd put Inside Azkaban on her nightstand, and was tempted to read the first chapter or so, but no. It was late, and she already had some homework to do. "I wonder..." Hermione bit her lower lip in curiosity. Her room was cold, and she was fairly lonely. Perhaps if she went down to the Head's common room now, she could speak to Draco for a few minutes. The common room was decorated in a mix of House colours, to promote equality, and was quite pretty, in a jumble sale kind of way. It was, however, warm. A large, ever crackling hearth was the centrepiece of the room, and Hermione found herself on the rug in front of it in no time. Draco was, as suspected, pouring himself over a book in the corner, barely glancing Hermione's way when she walked into the room in silence. Finally, Hermione broke. "Hello," she looked up, and spoke clearly. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Was Draco's blunt reply. "I'm sorry about last weekend," Hermione faltered, "Harry was out of order." "It's the least I deserve," Draco chuckled bitterly, "I think I'll live." Hermione outstretched her hands, and warmed them as she gazed around the room. It just seemed too homely to be a home, she thought. "How are your quarters?" She smiled up at Draco. "A little poor," Draco huffed. "Missing Slytherin?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Missing Gryffindor?" Draco matched, just as quickly. Hermione sighed, "yes. And Ron," she dropped her hands to her lap, "perhaps it's for the best that I moved." Draco rolled his eyes, put his book down, and leaned forward on his knees. "Do you want to talk about it? You seemed a little sad in Potions," he added, unsure whether it was the right thing to say or not. "You don't have to pretend to care," Hermione scowled. "I am not pretending," Draco reassured, "I promise you that. And, well, we at least have to be civil. Especially if we're to spend a lot more time together." "I was thinking we should work out a rota. You'll probably want your Slytherin friends with you, and perhaps Harry or someone would keep me company too. I wouldn't want any conflicts here," Hermione frowned. "We'll sort it out tomorrow, yes? But," Draco sighed, "talk to me now. Tell me about what happened, it might help." Hermione lumbered herself onto the sofa, faced Draco on the other side of the room, and played with her hands before speaking. "It was little things. He didn't really respect me. It was the War, I think. It took it's toll on him harder than some. I mean, well, he just changed." "How?" "He turned more physical." "More physical?" "Sex, mainly. And during sex, too. I mean, we didn't! I didn't want to, but he did. He'd just be rough and I didn't want that." "Hermione, did he hurt you?" Hermione said nothing, "okay," Draco tried again, "did he do it on purpose?" Hermione shook her head. "I just didn't want that," she sighed, "I wanted everything to fall into place, but there are others better for both of us, I think." "Understandable," Draco shrugged. "It's hard, though?" "Yeah," Hermione summed it up modestly, "it really sucks." "How about you go get some sleep, and we'll talk tomorrow? McGonagall wants to see us at breakfast, I think." Draco suggested. "Yeah," Hermione nodded, and walked slowly up to bed. _ "So, thanks to extra funding from the Ministry, we're able to carry on the dueling club!" McGonagall spoke to the student body, with Hermione and Draco on either side. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will be taking it, so I expect perfect behaviour. Open for all years, after lunch, every Wednesday, in the fifth dungeon's classroom. And also, for sixth, seventh and eighth years, a higher tier club on Friday evening." McGonagall sat back down, and smiled at the Head's. Draco stepped forward, smiling, "we hope to see as many of you as possible! We also understand that, during the exam period, it will be hard to attend. So on those months, we'll do two sessions- Tuesday and Wednesday lunch time." He turned and looked at the cowering Head Girl, "Hermione?" Hermione scowled quickly at Draco, and then cleared her throat. "Ah, uh yes. Well, you see, it's a great experience, and it was, uh, such a shame when it got cut after Professor Lockhart left, uh, however, um, we think that, uh, it'd be a great benefit to all students." Draco saved Hermione, by cutting in, "yes! I, for one, really miss dueling club, and I'll be excited to run, and join in, with it! It looks great for future careers," he smirked, "yes, I mean you, future Auror's! And it's brilliant practise for the real world. Defense Against the Dark Arts is good enough for exams, but out there? No." Draco smiled widely, "please, if you can, come along to our first session tomorrow and see what all the fuss is about!" _ After dinner, Hermione sped to the dueling club, with her wand firmly in hand. She and Draco had planned a little display the previous night to entice the first years, but she was late. Her parnoia caught up with her, and she imagined a bad turn-out, and then none the next week and- she ran into the classroom. "Stupefy!" She aimed her wand at Draco, and he went flying across the room. Surprisingly, the room was full, and every table and chair had been piled against the wall. "Yes," Draco smirked to the stunned audience, after standing up, "and that is how to perfectly perform the Stunning spell. Hermione, of course, is amazing at anything, so don't be disheartened- she's had plently of practise." Hermione brushed off the praise, "enough with the flattery. Let's get down to business!" She took off her outside robe, and placed her bag down in a corner. Most of the students were in their Muggle clothes by now, but Hermione had to rush straight from dinner, because she went to her room before hand. "Pair up, please." Draco instructed. Hermione was surprised by the amount of upper years there. Luna and Neville were there, as were few more Gryffindors. Even Pansy and Blaise had managed to stifle their grudge and turn up. "Top years try and find a lower year partner, please." Hermione smiled at a nervous Hufflepuff boy, who was on his own in the corner. "Would you like to be my partner?" The boy nodded shyly, and Hermione walked him to the centre of the room. Draco, partnerless, began teaching. "Use the Stunning spell on your partner, and then I'll awaken them." He smiled darkly over to Blaise, who was partnered with a younger Slytherin. "Are you sure this is wise?" Hermione called to Draco. "Of course, Granger," he chuckled, "they have to have structure." And so the stunning began. Several times did Hermione's Hufflepuff miss, but in the end, he got the hang of it, and she fell to the ground. After Draco had awoken her, she hugged the little boy, and offered him her congratulations. After half an hour of stunning, Hermione stood at the front of the classroom. "Silencio!" She cast the spell over the entire group, aside Draco, who was next to her. "Thank you," she said sarcastically. "Now, we're going to try blocking." "To block, take your wand like this," Draco held his wand so it was pointing downwards, "and wave it like this," he waved it in an 'S' shape in front of him, and a silver-blue line of pure magic flowed. "Has everyone got that?" The majority of the students nodded. "Well, just in case, we're going to demonstrate." Draco stood opposite Hermione, who was standing offensively. "Ready?" She asked, getting ready to cast. Draco nodded. As soon as Hermione had said "Stupefy," Draco has cast his ward, and the red glow of the stun spell disappeared. "It's that simple!" She uncast the silencing spell, and everyone got to work. Another half an hour later, and Draco was helping Hermione pack up. She was exhausted, and was ushering everyone out whilst yawning. Draco, by the end of the session, was grinning enthusiastically, and had taken off his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. Once everyone had left, Hermione collasped on the floor. "I am so tired!" She laughed, half hysterical. "Really? I thought all that running around with Potter and Weasel would have kept you fit." Draco smiled, and gave Hermione his hand. "Thanks," she pulled herself up, and went to get her bag. "We've got the top tier session Friday," Draco moaned. "I'm gonna be shattered." Hermione rolled her eyes, and the pair walked to their tower together. "So," Hermione collapsed on the sofa, "how was your day?" "Boring," Draco yawned, "I had too many free periods, and Potions was a drag." "Really? I thought it was okay, but I suppose someone as skilled as yourself would find it tedious." Hermione smirked. "Exactly." Draco nodded, and sat opposite Hermione. "I'm gonna get some sleep," Hermione yawned, "maybe you should too." Over the days that they'd spent together, Hermione and Draco were growing acustomed to each other's habits and routines. For instance, Draco knew that if Hermione's door was closed, she was probably reading or working, and he shouldn't go in. He also knew that she liked hot milk before bed, and he'd paid the House Elves a few extra sickles to bring her some up. And Hermione knew that Draco liked reading downstairs, and that he still hadn't picked up Inside Azkaban. She also knew that he never invited the Slytherin's to his tower, instead, he went to theirs. What Hermione hadn't been aware of, however, was the nightmares that Draco suffered from. Usually, he'd cast a silencing spell around his room, but he'd forgotten that night. Hermione awoke to hear loud, blood curdling screams from the opposite end of the tower. Quick as The Flash, Hermione grabbed her dressing gown and wand, and headed out to investigate. Draco was sat up, paling and covered in sweat when Hermione burst in, her wand at the ready. Falling back into bed rapidly, Draco pretended to be asleep. Hermione cast Lumos and scanned the room. Upon deciding that there was no physical beings in the room, Hermione crept over to the bed. Draco was breathing fast, and Hermione knew he was awake. She rest her still-lit wand on the bedside cabinet, and edged closer to the bed. "Draco, are you awake?" No stirring. Hermione sighed, and perched carefully on the bed. "No," a soft, grumbing word came from Draco, who, in truth, wanted to disappear. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked, trying to look at Draco's sweaty face. "No," Draco repeated, a little louder. "Do you want me to stay?" Hermione asked nervously. She moved a strand of curly brown hair to its rightful place behind her ear, and waited for a reply. "Yes," Draco hesitated, and finally turned over to look at Hermione. "Okay," Hermione's breath hitched as she noticed Draco was naked from the waist up. She tried to think of other things, like unicorns and kittens, but her mind wandered back to the long, thin, white scar down his chest, and the contrasting Dark Mark on his arm. She stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, making sure her wand flickered out as she did so. "It's cold," Draco frowned into his pillow, "come here." He lifted the quilt for Hermione, and she slipped in after taking off her dressing gown. "Thank you," Hermione breathed, trying to get over this rather weird situation. "I'm going to sleep now, so, uh, squeeze my hand if you need to talk." Hermione instructed, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of silence, she felt the need to reiterate, "my hand, Draco, is not there." _ The next morning, Hermione realised that sleeping in the same bed as Draco had given her the best night sleep in a very long time. She'd gotten up early to do her hair especially, and was even awake enough to finish off an essay. She'd gone to breakfast early, but regretted it within minutes of sitting down. "How was the dueling club?" Harry asked, looking across the table at Hermione, who was humming happily, and sipping warm tea. "Exhausting!" She laughed, and rested her cup down gently. "We were swamped." "Well, I'm coming tonight," Harry grinned, and then looked at Ron, "are you?" Ron shrugged, "depends. I've got a lot on." Hermione nodded understandingly, "sure, sure. Well, it'll be good to see you there, Harry! It'd be cool to have an expert again." "Is Malfoy not good enough?" Ron raised an eyebrow. Hermione coughed, and drank her tea quietly. "I'm sure he'll suffice, Ronald, however Harry has had just as much, if not more, first hand experience than Draco, therefore it'll be a worthwhile experience for everyone involved." She finished her tea, chomped a mouthful of toast, and before walking away stroppily, she added with a triumphant tone, "and he's much better company at night time, Ronald. He's not cold and perverted like you." Surprisingly, when Hermione arrived at her shared common room after dinner, Draco was not there. Or rather, he wasn't downstairs. "Maybe he's in his room..." Hermione thought aloud, shortly before cursing herself for looking for the Head Boy. She shook her head clear, and jogged up to Draco's room to borrow his copy of Inside Azkaban as she'd leant hers to Ginny before even reading it herself. It was so unlike her to not read a book a day after buying it. Hermione pushed Draco's door open absently, and then stopped. "What are you doing?" Keeping her tone level, Hermione glared at the infuriating scene in front of her. "Ah," Draco pushed the large-chested blonde off his lap, and stood up rapidly. "Uh, hello, Hermione." Hermione turned an evil gaze to the girl, a Greengrass daughter, maybe? She grimaced, "put some clothes on, and leave." The girl scoffed, and looked Hermione in the eyes. "He doesn't like you," her voice was quiet as night, and the tittering blonde stomped out of the tower in silence. Hermione waited for Draco to be alone with her before she said anything else. Her hands were trembling at her sides, and she controlled her own breathing to slow herself down. "I won't ask who that is, Malfoy," she started, "because it doesn't matter. Get dressed," she addded, "we've got a club to run." Hermione walked to dueling club by herself, because she couldn't face Draco for a while. She knew she'd have to see him very shortly, but she hoped she could see Harry before hand; he could always calm her down. Just as she'd suspected, Harry was waiting outside dueling club with Ginny. They were both locked in conversation, and Ginny was the one to stop Harry when Hermione stormed up. "What's up?" The red head put one hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Malfoy," Hermione was practically steaming, "he- a girl- I... I just need a hug." In sync, Harry and Ginny enveloped Hermione into a tight hug. She bit back emotional tears, and let Ginny play with her hair. "Just partner up with him, and curse him to oblivion!" Harry beamed, only to elbowed by his girlfriend. "Or you could make him jealous," Ginny pointed out. "I doubt he'd show it, even if he was. And besides, it's not like Ron'd come." Hermione said with a shrug. "I think we should go in now." Most people had already partnered up, so Hermione was forced to work with Draco, much to her annoyance. "So," Draco clapped his hands and smiled, "we've all done Defense Against the Dark Arts, so we know spells. This is really just an opportunity to practise. At the end of the session, we'll have a duel-off, to be continued next week." "Get to it!" Hermione waved her hands, and got into position with Draco. "Right," she held out her wand and bowed respectfully at Draco. Swiftly, Draco cast Expelliarmus spell, but Hermione blocked and rebounded it just as quickly, making Draco jump back in surprise. Draco inclined his head, impressed, and the pair carried on. Hermione and Draco were caught in a fierce duel, and everyone around was watching intently. Firstly, Draco cast a Hot-Air charm, burning Hermione bare arms badly. She winced, but didn't wait a second to respond with Incendio, which, too, burned skin. People seemed to be placing bets, but Hermione was locked in a duel with Draco, intent on getting revenge. Hermione noticed the lopsided grin on Draco's face, which made her even madder. She cast the jelly-legs jinx and, finally, Draco relented. "Okay, okay! I give up!" He chuckled, and walked over to Hermione, holding out his hand. When Hermione tried to shake Draco's hand, he pulled it away, and hugged her quickly. "And this," he announced over Hermione's shoulder, "is how we end dueling in Hogwarts." The door swung open, and echoing footsteps could be heard. "And in the real world, Malfoy, it ends in death. Something you'd know all too well." It was Ron. Of course it was bloody Ron. "Oh for goodness sake," Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed, "this is going to get pathetic." "I heard about you and my girlfriend last night," Ron started. "For one, she is not your girlfriend! Because of this, Weasel, it's none of your business!" Draco bellowed, storming to meet Ron eye to eye. "So what did you do, huh?" Ron glared at Hermione over Draco's shoulder, "she was always so frigid with me. Did she finally open her legs with you? Did they creak?" Ron spat angrily. Draco went to speak, but Ron raised his wand, and yelled "Pertrificus Totalus!" Draco fell to the floor with a thud, and Ron proceeded to kick him in the gut. Hermione gasped, pushing Ron out the way. "Why- how could you?!" Hermione quickly cast a spell to reanimate Draco, who was seething. She began casting Episkey on Draco's burns, and in turn, her own. Harry swiftly ushered Ron out of the room, but Draco wasn't done. With a hateful look in his silver eyes, Draco followed Ron and Harry, and finally caught up with them. "Why can't you leave her alone? You hurt her, and she has nightmares. I've heard it! You cannot be helping her! The only reason she was with me last night because I was screaming, and I forgot to silence my room. She was being a good person, and an amazing friend, unlike some!" Draco boomed, shocked that Hermione had followed him. Ron didn't reply, or move, in fact, when Draco walked up to him, and punched him square in the eye. "Arse..." Ron muttered dejectedly, and could only gawp as Draco stomped all the way back to his tower. "Draco Malfoy, what the bloody hell where you thinking?!" Hermione rushed into Draco's dorm, breathing heavily. Draco was sat on his bed, staring blankly out the window. He'd taken his shirt off, to reveal a new mark on his body; a large purple bruise on his stomach. Hermione recoiled when she saw it, and gasped shakily. "I'll heal it." She decided aloud, and pulled her wand out of her back pocket. Draco, barely looking up, shook his head. "Leave it. It's the least I deserve." "No," Hermione's smile was fake and watery, "of course not. Come here, it won't even hurt-" "No, I mean it. I saw the way you looked at me when Alyssa was in here." He sighed, "at least I can prove I've been hurt with a kick in the stomach." Growing furious, Hermione shot a healing spell at Draco, who jumped up. "Why did you do that? Did you not listen?!" "Because!" Hermione faltered, and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Leave," Draco's voice wavered, and he turned and stared out the window again. "I-" Hermione turned and slammed the door. On her bed, she'd finally decided to pick up Inside Azkaban. It was about a girl called Violette Blacksmith, who had been arrested on false charges at the start of the first wizarding war. She wrote about her horrible experiences; the male guards raped her, and abused her violently when she spoke up. There was a picture in the middle of the book of her face during the end of her sentence, and she was more bruised than not. It made Hermione's skin crawl. She was accused of murdering an entire settlement of witches and wizards in Scottland, and sentenced to the Kiss within the week after her trial. She was kept alive only by her good looks and musical talents. Apparently the prison guards took a fancy to her. Hermione felt sick to the stomach. Who could treat another human being like this? It was repulsive. "I hate injustice," Hermione muttered as she flicked over to the next page, about Violette's experience of Dementors. "Me too," Hermione threw the book in the air and jumped. How long had Draco been standing there? Not long, hopefully, because Hermione had been cursing and casting Avis to keep her entertained whilst she read lazily. "D- Malfoy," Hermione stiffened, and rushed to get the book, "what do you want?" "Violette," Draco began, "is a relative of mine. I sent my copy to Mother, and she told me. Funny, isn't it, how strangers can suddenly mean so much to you?" Hermione pursed her lips, "yes," she breathed, "I'd say so." Draco walked over and sat on Hermione's bed, "I think it's funny how quickly I've grown attatched to you." "Oh," Hermione blushed, "you...you have?" "Of course I have," Draco smiled shyly, "you're brilliant." "I am?" Hermione stiflied a proud grin. "You are," Draco told Hermione. "I'm sorry for, well, everything." "Don't be," Hermione comforted, running a hand down Draco's arm. He'd put a shirt on, though he'd only bothered to do it half up. His hair was a mess, and he looked more tired than ever before. "I am sorry, Hermione. I must have caused such friction between you and Pot- Harry." He frowned, and cast a sad gaze over Hermione. "I do like you, whatever Alyssa said. I think... I think about you too much." "You don't have to," Hermione sighed. "Mother disapproves," Draco carried on, "but she understands. She says I have the same light in my eyes that she used to. She misses that." Draco leaned forward, and cupped Hermione cheek gently. "I think I am good for you," he said bashfully, "and I'd like to prove that, if I may." Hermione breathed deeply, "I think you may." She nodded carefully. Draco laughed a little, and Hermione realised that he wasn't just an ex-Death Eater. He was Draco Malfoy, a brilliant boy with a brilliant mind and soul. "Thank goodness," he cracked a smile, "or tomorrow morning would be awkward." "Go to bed," Hermione requested, "I want to think things over, please." Draco obliged silently, and glided to his bedroom. Hermione sat up, put a bookmark in Inside Azkaban, and ran a hand through her tangled hair. She felt awful, and exhausted. Being Head Girl was hard, and she had to think about the school first, not her. She decided to sleep, and sleep came quickly. _ The first thing in the morning, Hermione trotted down to her common room, and summoned the Daily Prophet for a little spot of light reading. She'd tried to push countless thoughts out of her mind over night, but even her dreams always came back to one blonde-haired, grey-eyed young man. An hour after Hermione woke up, Draco did, and plodded down in only his underwear. Hermione gasped, and forced herself to look away. "Oh," Draco yawned, "sorry." "Don't be!" Hermione squeaked, and buried herself in a rather boring article. She smoothed her hair down quickly, and rubbed the makeup off from under her eyes. Draco chuckled, "so, did you think things over?" He summoned a shirt, and put it on, sitting opposite Hermione. "Yes," Hermione answered truthfully. "I think I like you, Draco, but- but what if? What if we break up? What happens to our friends? What happens to the school? Will we be able to spend even more time with each other? What about your parents? What will you think of my parents if- if they come back from Australia? What if?!" Hermione grew desparate, trying to push down her ever-growing feelings. "What if that Alyssa girl comes back?" "Oh, Hermione..." Draco's facade broke, and he quickly moved to sit next to Hermione. He absently wiped tears off her cheeks as he spoke. "I know you, and I know how you feel about not knowing things. For a start, Alyssa won't come back. And I'll try my hardest to talk to Mother. And I won't break up with you, if you won't break up with me. And we can always sleep in our old dorms, right? And," he sighed sadly, "I will be here for you, every step of the way. I know you miss your parents, Hermione; I know you're hurting." "I..." Hermione faltered, and let herself slump onto Draco's shoulder. "I know," Draco kissed Hermione's forehead gently, and curled his arm around her. "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Hermione?" "Yes," Hermione whispered into her sleeve. "May I kiss you?" Draco asked nervously. Hermione turned around slowly, cupped Draco's cheek and jaw, and leaned in slowly. Just before their lips met, Hermione uttered two brilliant, consenting words; "You may." A/N Hey guys! I know a lot of you like my stuff, and I apologise for the lack of posting lately! (GCSE's are hell, am I right Brits?!) There are probably like a billion spelling mistakes, but I don't have a word processor, and is playing up with theirs lately. As with the rest of my stories, I don't post new chapters! However, if you want a sequel (basically chapter two) to this or any other of my fics, feel free to say so in the reviews! Also, I take requests! I am totally down for any ship, situation or era, so please, let me know! I NEED TO WRITE MORE OFTEN! Feel free to drop me an inbox if you want my tumblr so we can talk better or something! And if anyone's feeling arty, I'd love to see some of your fandom-related art! Thank you for reading, guys and gals, it means so much to me if you made it this far! -Alice- 


End file.
